The present invention generally relates to a so-called token-shooting game or token-dropping game, wherein a player discharges a game token from the token-discharging unit to hit a target. The present invention particularly relates to a novel game service using game tokens with an additional element of amusement added to the element of a game wherein a player attempts to hit the target with an actual game token.
Token-shooting games and token-dropping games (hereinafter collectively referred to as axe2x80x9ctoken game devicexe2x80x9d) are games wherein a player attempts to hit a moving target with a game token, which is equivalent to live ammunition, by operating a token-discharging unit.
A typical conventional token game device comprises a structure wherein the degree of the token hitting the target is converted to scores, and the game results are set in accordance with the light/low accumulation of such scores. In the field of pachinko game devices, there are types wherein a display unit is provided at the center thereof, and a game such as a slot machine is automatically operated with a computer when balls or tokens enter the pockets. In these devices, similar to a token game device, the player""s operation is limited to the determined by the player""s operation, and the results thereof, i.e., prizes, are supplied (paid out) to the player as tokens or balls.
To determine whether a target is hit in a token game device, a structure is required for receiving and detecting a discharged token reaching a prescribed area. A typical example of this type of token-detecting method is a token-detecting mechanism using a plurality of sensors similar to those provided in a vending machine. This token-detecting mechanism detects the movement and direction of movement of the coin with a plurality of sensors, and is capable of preventing fraudulent acts such as the recollection of coins using a string. In order to produce a jackpot, which corresponds to a special prize in a token game device, a jackpot unit capable of paying out tokens is rotated on the turntable together with the moving target. Conventionally, tokens discharged toward the target were collected at the token supplier fixed to the lower part of the target. Therefore, when it was necessary to supply tokens to the jackpot unit, the turntable was temporarily stopped in order to supply the tokens.
On the other hand, with respect to sound, a typical conventional token game device synthesizes the discharging sound of tokens to inform the player that a token has been discharged and background music produce an entertaining feeling characteristic for a game. The sound may be output from speakers.
Nevertheless, conventional token game devices have several problems. Foremost, if tokens are merely discharged to hit the target in order to obtain scores as with conventional game devices, this is no better than a shooting game at a festival, and players today who are familiar with video games may lose interest in the game. Combining a slot machine game with a token game device as with many of the pachinko game devices, however, is not suitable for players of token game devices. Many of the pachinko players expect stimulation of the speculative spirit in the structure of the game in order to win prizes. In contrast, players of token game devices tend to enjoy the operation of the game itself, and do not endeavor only to win a lot of tokens. Thus, such players prefer a structure wherein the operational element is abundant and the game itself may be enjoyed. Nonetheless, since a player will be confused if there are numerous operational elements and observational items, simply adding a video game thereto will not solve the aforementioned problems.
With respect to the targets in the token game device, it is not necessary to consider the possibility of fraudulent acts since merely detecting the existence of the discharged token will suffice. Preferred is a simple structure capable of reliably detecting the passing of a token. Furthermore, stopping the turntable only for the mere purpose of supplying tokens results in the interruption of the game, which is not preferable.
With respect to sound, there is a problem in that a discharging sound and background music may conflict with each other. That is, if there is no discharging sound, the player will not be able to confirm that the token has been discharged and he/she will not be able to feel the actual sensation of playing the game. Background music has the purpose of gathering prospective users by producing an enjoyable atmosphere of the game, but some of the users tend to sidestep games employing such discharging sound. These users do not prefer shooting games and will not play a game just by hearing the discharging sound of bullets. Unlike the aforementioned shooting games, a token game possesses an element for everybody to participate and enjoy, and therefore, sound which will allow such aforementioned users to participate in the game is required.
In light of the aforementioned problems, the inventors of the present invention aimed at providing a novel token game device unlike the conventional game devices.
In other words, an object of the present invention is to provide a token game device wherein a player will not lose interest in the game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a token game device enabling various operations such that the player may enjoy such operations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a token game device allowing game play in cooperation with another player.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a token game device comprising an inexpensive token-detecting mechanism suitable for token games.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a token game device capable of supplying tokens without stopping the movement of the target.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a game device having sounds suitable for both gathering prospective users and game play.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention is a token game device in which a player attempts to hit a target with a game token, comprising: processing means for commencing the processing of a video game in accordance with whether or not the token hit the target; alteration means for altering the processing contents in accordance with the player""s operation; and decision means for deciding the prize to be awarded to the player in accordance with the processing results of the video game.
Here, a xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d shall not be limited to discord items such as coins but shall include other items as well since it is merely a game medium. For example, a xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d shall not be limited to the shape of a ball, block, medal, etc. Moreover, a xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d may be a physically independent item as well as a bundle of energy such as light and (super) sonic waves, and shall include situations wherein a target is aimed at with the likes of a laser gun. A xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d further includes conceptual items that do not exist in reality. In other words, this would include a structure which judges whether or not a discharging unit is facing the target by detecting the direction of such discharging unit with the likes of a sensor and, when the discharging unit is correctly facing the target and conducts a discharging motion, considers that a bullet has been discharged in light of the computer processing. A xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d is an object aimed at with a token and is not required to be physically existent; for example, it may be the likes of an image that does not exist in substance. A xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d shall mean a direct physical contact as well as a situation where the target and token are in a prescribed relationship, for example, such as when they are in close distance. A xe2x80x9cprizexe2x80x9d shall include the payout of actual tokens as well as the likes of conceptual points and acquisition of the right to replay a game.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention is a token game device in which a player attempts to hit a target with a game token, comprising: a discharging unit for discharging a token in accordance with the player""s operation; a target for detecting the hit of the token; an operation unit to be operated by a player; a display unit for displaying images of the video game; a payout unit for paying out to the player tokens corresponding to the prize; and a control unit for generating images for the video game and commencing the game processing of the video game when it is judged that the token hit the target, wherein the control device alters the processing contents in accordance with the player""s operation of the operation unit and pays out tokens to the player in accordance with the results of the game processing.
Here, xe2x80x9cdisplay unitxe2x80x9d shall include image displayable means such as a crystal panel, plasma display and CRT. The expression xe2x80x9ccommencement of game processingxe2x80x9d shall include the situation of actually starting the game from the beginning as well as when the processing contents are altered such as when a character, which is already displayed, starts shooting bullets.
For example, the control unit is capable of executing:
a first game which moves a first object corresponding to a weapon toward a second object corresponding to an enemy when it is judged that a token hit the target, and which eliminates the second object when it is judged that the first object collided with the second object; and a second game which displays on a screen a third object corresponding to a prize when a prescribed condition is fulfilled in the first game, and which pays out tokens in correspondence with the number of third objects a player was able to collide with his/her operation of a fourth object set to be movable in correspondence with the player""s operation.
Here, xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d shall mean objects to be displayed as an image, such as models, characters and segments which simulate the movement of living or nonliving objects such as fighter planes, monsters, people, robots, cars, etc.
Furthermore, the control unit is structured such that a player may alter the expected value for eliminating the second object with his/her operation.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention is a token game device in which a player attempts to hit a target with a game token, comprising: a plurality of discharging units respectively operable by a player; a plurality of display units for displaying images of a video game in correspondence with the discharging units; and a control unit for executing game processing of a video game per discharging unit in accordance with whether or not the tokens discharged from the respective discharging units hit the target, wherein, when a condition required for participating in a special game in at least one discharging unit is fulfilled, the control unit simultaneously executes the special game in the other discharging units, and executes the special game processing by combining the results of whether or not the tokens discharged from the respective discharging units hit the target.
The control unit may be structured to display the same object to the respective display units when executing the special game, and to be mutually reflective to a video game for displaying on the respective display units the results of whether or not the tokens discharged from the respective discharging units hit the target.
The control unit may further be structured to store in correspondence with the respective discharging units the results of whether or not the tokens hit the target during the execution of the special game and, upon the completion of the special game, decide the prize to be awarded to the player operating the respective discharging units in correspondence with the results stored therein.
As a specific example, the present invention is a token game device in which a player attempts to hit a target with a game token, comprising: a plurality of discharging units for discharging tokens in accordance with the player""s operation; one or more targets for detecting the hit of the tokens; one or more display units for displaying images of a video game and which corresponds to one or a plurality of the discharging units; one or more operation units to be operated by a player and which corresponds to one or a plurality of the discharging units; one or more payout units for paying out tokens to a player and which corresponds to one or a plurality of the discharging units; and a control unit for executing the game processing of a video game and generating images of the video game per display unit. The control unit executes a first video game per display unit when it is judged that a token hit the target. The control unit then executes a second video game reflective of the operational contents of the operation unit when the processing contents of the first video game fulfill a prescribed condition, and pays out tokens to a player in accordance with the processing contents of the second video game. When a condition required to participate in a special game in at least one of the discharging units is fulfilled, the control unit simultaneously executes the special game in the other discharging units, decides the processing contents of the special game by combining the results of whether or not the tokens discharged from the discharging unit hit the target, and pays out tokens to a player in accordance with his/her contribution to the processing contents of the special game.
For example, it is preferable that the control unit displays objects simulating tokens on the display unit upon paying out tokens to the player. This enables the player to richly feel that he/she is receiving tokens even if the actual payout of such tokens is few.
For example, it is preferable that the payout unit is arranged so as to be able to pay out tokens from the payout return provided a prescribed distance away from the display face of the display unit, and pay out tokens from the payout return in approximate synchronization with the display of the objects on the display unit. This arrangement enables the player to feel an illusion that the tokens displayed on the screen are being dropped as actual tokens.
For example, it is preferable that the control unit executes the video game such that the period of game play with the discharging unit and the period of the video game or payout of tokens in the video game do not overlap. By avoiding the period in which the player is concentrating, the player""s operation is not hindered, and the player therefore will not be confused.
For example, the control unit includes: a first controller for detecting whether or not a token hit the target; and a second controller provided respectively to one or a plurality of the discharging units and capable of executing a video game for the respective discharging units. Moreover, the first controller and the second controller are capable of two-way communication. The load of the complex processing of the present invention may be distributed, and distributed processing is suitable for carrying out the overall flow of the processing.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention is a token game device in which a player attempts to hit a target with a game token, wherein the target includes: a cylinder having an inner wall for the token to pass through; a controller arranged to cut across the inner diameter of the cylinder and for controlling the orientation of the passing token to a prescribed range; and a detector arranged so as to be able to detect the passing of the token in which the orientation thereof has been controlled by the controller.
For example, the controller is arranged to cut across the central axis of the cylinder and the detector is capable of detecting the passing of the token in the extending direction of the controller and an approximate perpendicular direction to the central axis, and the inner diameter of the cylinder is set to be smaller than {square root over (2)} of the smallest token diameter to pass the cylinder.
For example, the token game device comprises a control unit for judging the passing of a token pursuant to detection signals detected by the detector, wherein the control unit judges the passing of a token upon the detection signals changing from a stationary state and prohibits the detection of the passing of a token for a prescribed period thereafter.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention is a token game device in which a player attempts to hit a target with a game token, comprising: a collection container for receiving tokens discharged from the periphery of the token game device toward the target; a token transportation mechanism for gathering and transporting the tokens discharged into the collection container; and a rotation mechanism for rotating the collection container and token transportation mechanism, wherein the collection container is inclined with respect to a level surface and has a bottom portion provided with a hole at the lowermost portion, and the token transportation mechanism is arranged so as to be able to gather and transport the tokens that are gathered at and dropped from the hole.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention is a game device, comprising: a first playback unit capable of playing background music; and a second playback unit capable of playing back sound effects such as discharging sounds of tokens required for the game operation, wherein the sounding position of the sound effect played back by the second playback unit, in comparison to the sounding position of the background music played by the first playback unit, is arranged in the vicinity of the player.